A Very Magical Game of Dauntless Truth or Dare
by Terrrrrrence
Summary: When the characters of Harry Potter find a portral, they are led to the Dauntless world. They soon meet Tris and the rest of the Dauntless crew as they begin to play a very interseting game of truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters.**

**Harry Potter-**

Harry Potter was walking down the halls of Hogwarts. He was completely relaxed; he was having a pretty chill day. "Bloody hell! Harry, you have to check this out!" Ron yelled, grabbing Harry's arm as he passed and dragging him away.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry yelled. He thought he could have at least one day where no one bugged him.

"You'll see!" Ron yelled back. Ron continued to drag Harry until they reached the classroom where the Mirror of Erised had been in their first year. Now, instead of a magical mirror, there was a circle of swirling colors in the air.

"It's a portal!" Hermione shouted excitedly, "It leads to some land of very violent people called the Dauntless!" This was what all the fuss was about! It's not like they could actually leave; they would get expelled! "Let's go!" Hermione said, hopping up and down with excitement.

"I can't believe you, Hermione, of all people, are trying to ditch school." Harry said, shocked.

"Bloody hell, we're going!" Ron yelled angrily, grabbing both of them and pulling them into the portal with him.

**Divergent- Tris's POV**

I walk down the halls of the Dauntless building. I can't find Christina or Will or Four or anybody. I keep my eyes wide open, looking through the crowds of people passing through the hall. All of a sudden, I hear Christina and Will talking. The sound is coming form the end of the hall in the meeting area. I dash down to the room and walk in casually, as if I hadn't just been looking all over for them. Christina, Will, Four, and Uriah are all gathered in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Tris!" Christina calls, "Wanna join? We're trying to think of stuff to do"

"Kay", I nod. I sit down in between Uriah and Christina.

"I know", Christina says sneakily, "How about truth or dare?" I can tell by her tone this would get pretty interesting, but it has been a pretty boring week, so I nod. Once everyone had agreed, Christina starts, "Four, truth or-" All of a sudden, Christina is cut off by a swirling of colors in the middle of the room. What the heck? The colors fade and three people step into the room. Two are boys, one with bright orange hair, the other with unruly black hair and a lightning-shaped scar. The third person is a girl with long curly brown hair. They all look about our age.

"So, uh, hi", the redhead says awkwardly, "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good", Will replies. He's trying to act nonchalant about this, but I can tell he's just as confused and freaked out as we are by the way he grips Christina's hand protectively.  
"We're wizards." The redhead says, like that could help explain why they had magically appeared here.

"Like Harry Potter?" Christina asks curiously.

"Actually, I AM Harry Potter." the black-haired one spoke smugly.

"I'm Ron." the redhead says again.

"Hermione", the girl speaks. We stare at them. They were wizards. Real wizards were in this room. And they weren't just any wizards; they were the most famous wizards of all time! There were seven books written about them! And eight movies!

"There was a portal, so we stepped into it and it took us here", Hermione says, trying to explain everything.

"Well as long as you're here, you might as well play." Christina suggests. Of course she would say that. That is just classic Christina.

"Cool, what are we playing?" Ron asks as they join our circle.

"Truth or dare." Christina replies.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and and keep reading! Also, please consider reading my other stories, which can be reached at my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters.**

**Ron's POV**

Truth or dare? This could get interesting. I glance at Harry and Hermione. Hermione looks nervous; she is playing with the sleeves of her shirt, a tell-tale sign of nerves. Harry looks confused, like he doesn't know what the game is.

"I guess we should start by introducing ourselves", the short blonde girl speaks, "I'm Tris."

"Christina", the tall black-haired girl says, smiling at us.

"Will", the shaggy blond guy with his arm around Christina says. The tall tan-skinned boy introduces himself as Uriah. Finally, the oldest of the crowd introduces himself. He's Tobias, the tall one that looks a few years older than the rest.

"Now that we all know each other, let's play!" Christina says excitedly, "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry looks at the ground, "Uhhh, truth."

"Sissy," I mutter.

"Fine, dare!" Harry says angrily, his face turning red.

"Hmmm," Christina says as she thinks. She has a sneaky look on her face, like she has something planned. "I dare you to jump on Peter's back and sing "We are never getting back together" by Taylor Swift", she says, laughing slightly.

"Okay, but who's Peter?" Harry asks, confused. All five of them point out the door to a tall fearsome looking guy. Harry runs out the door and hops on the guy's back.

"I remember when we broke up the first time!" Harry sings.

"Taylor Swift!" Peter yells in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

"Saying this it, I've had enough, 'cuz, like, we haven't seen each other in a month when you said you needed space, what?"

"I will never need space from you, Taylor!"

"Then you come around again and say 'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me. Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you!"

"I don't remember this!"

"Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!"

Peter turns his head, "Wait, you aren't Taylor!"

"Like ever!" Harry continues to sing as Peter thrashes about, trying to knock him off.

Harry jumps off and runs back into the room, but peter chases him. "What are you idiots doing?" Peter fumes.

"Truth or dare", Christina replies coolly, "You wanna play?"

Peter looks hesitant at first, but then he sits down.

Bloody hell, that's a surprise!

**Thanks for reading! Please review and keep reading! Also, consider checking out my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters used.**

**Will's POV**

I can't believe Peter joined! It defies the laws of nature! It's a highly unprobable occurrence we never thought would happen! He pushes, knocking me to the left, and sits down in between Christina and me.

"Peter, truth or dare?" Tris asks, a sly look on her face.

"Dare." He looks her in eyes to prove he isn't afraid of her. He should be afraid of her, though. After all, he was the one that kidnapped and almost killed her, so revenge is expected.

"I dare you to let Christina make you over so that you look like a girl. And you can't take it off afterwards." Ooooooh, tough. Peter groans.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad." Christina smiles sweetly.

"Fine." Peter stands up, knocking me to the side again.

I grimace, "Ow!"

Everyone watches Christina lead Peter off into the other room.

"Will," Uriah says, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say casually, knowing his dares aren't hard.

"Hmm." Uriah taps his chin as he thinks "I dare you to kiss Tris when Christina and peter come back."

No way! "What?!" Christina will kill me! With a knife!

"Do the dare or get stupified!" Hermionie's voice is threataning.

I glare at her. "Fine!"

"And," Uriah adds, "The kiss has to last three minutes."

Christina walks in as if she knows we had been waiting for her. Uriah elbows me in my side to tell me to get on with it. I slowly stand up and walk over to where Tris and sit down. I take a last glance back at Uriah, who waves his hand to tell me to hurry up. I slowly lean and kiss her. I can feel Christina's eyes boring into the back of my head. I know she's wondering why I'm doing this. There's a 95% chance that she will want to dump me. Uriah made it very clear I can't tell her it's a dare. After the three minutes are up, Tris and I break apart. I stand up and look at Christina. She actually doesn't look that angry. In fact, she looks pretty calm. Then, Christina runs over to Four and starts making out with him.

"What?!" Tris voice echoes in the room as she stands up. "Christina!" She runs over to her pulls her away from Four. "Why did you do that?!" Her voice is angry and filled with hurt.

"Because you and my boyfriend were kissing, so it was only fair that I kiss yours." Christina face is twisted into an expression of pure hatred. She is talking to Tris, but staring at me. I can tell, now, that she feels hurt and betrayed.

"It was a dare! And he couldn't tell you because it was part of the dare Uriah gave him! Anyways, that doesn't mean you had to make out with Tobias!" Tris glares at me impatiently.

"I would never want to kiss someone else." I step forward and take her hand.

"Oh," she says, and I can tell I have been forgiven.

I lead Christina back to sit down in the circle as Tris and Tobias sit where they are. "So, have you guys seen Peter?" Christina raises her eyebrows inquisitively.

Everyone turns around to take a look. Peter is standing in front of the circle, fully made over. He's wear a tight, short, black dress and high-heeled boots. He's struggling to stayed balanced in the shoes. Peter's also wearing a very sleek, very realistic blond wig. He has on layers and layers of makeup and fake eyelashes to make his face look like a girl, too. I start cracking up.

"You're a very pretty girl, Peter!" Tris struggles not to laugh.

"Haha," Peter even sounds like a girl because of his unnaturally high voice.

"No, really," I laugh. He starts to walk over, but then he trips and falls. Everyones laughs hysterically as his face turns red. He gets up and turns to sit down next to Uriah.

"Okay, Hermione," Tobias starts, "Truth or dare?"

She twirls her hair as she thinks it over. "Truth."

"Wimp," Harry mutters.

"I am not a wimp!" Hermione shoots him a death glare. "Truth is the more logical choice!"

"Bloody hell! Just get on with it!" Ron voice is full of annoyance.

"Who is your favorite friend, Harry or Ron?" Tobias folds his arms over his chest. Ron and Harry look at her expectantly.

"Harry," she says simply.

"What," Ron yells as Harry cheers.

"You're my boyfriend, now, not just my friend." She walks over and gives him a hug.

They turn around to see Harry dancing and shimmying around the outside of the circle. "I'm Hermione's favorite! I'm Hermione's favorite! I'm Hermione's favorite! And your'e not!" Harry sings, pointing to all of us.

"Very mature of you, Harry," Ron says sarcastically.

"At least I didn't used to be so fat I couldn't fit through the door!" Harry shouts back at him.

"That was a secret, Harry!" Ron runs to tackle Harry, but misses and falls. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Too late now," Harry says brattily.

"You used to be fat?" Hermione asks curiously.

"It was a long time ago!" Ron groans.

"Okay, okay." Hermione lets it go. "Christina, truth or dare?"

**Thanks for reading! Pleasec review and continue reading!**


End file.
